Heretofore it was known to provide a utility cup for mounting to a wall for holding items.
It was also known in the art to affixedly mount hooks to a wall.
It was known in the art directed to kitchen housewares to provide decorative magnets for magnetically mounting to a refrigerator door for holding note papers to the refrigerator door.
The kitchen housewares directed prior art desired an item which would have selective multiple functions and yet be readily and inexpensively manufactured.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a kitchen magnet utility cup having multiple functions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cup and mold as aforesaid, wherein a multiple function cover is selectively provided as well.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a kitchen magnet item as aforesaid which is practical in design and function, and is readily useful for its intended functions, and yet is safe and practical in use.